


Keeping Faith

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly five years post-"Chosen". Xander is sent to LA to help stop the latest apocalypse and runs across his ex. (Non-comics compliant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Faith

Xander kept to the shadows, his eye never leaving the brunette that was dancing on the arm of a man reputed to be the next Big Bad. He had to admit, the five years since the destruction of Sunnydale had been kind to her – she was gorgeous. Her hair was swept up off her neck in an artful chignon, which allowed the diamond necklace she wore to be shown off to perfection; the black dress just completed the picture, an off the shoulder confection that hugged her frame and revealed the gentle swell of her breasts.  

She laughed suddenly at something her partner whispered in her ear, and he couldn’t help but think that it seemed genuine. She looked happy for once. Probably a first for her. 

He hated that he was going to have to burst her bubble. 

What he hated more, though, was the thought that he wouldn’t, that she knew her dance partner was evil incarnate— and she didn’t care one way or the other. 

The band finished its song and announced that they’d be taking a short break. The couples on the makeshift dance floor slowly drifted off to resume their seats or refresh their drinks. He was careful not to lose her in the mass exodus and took up residence against one of the pillars as he waited for his moment to get her alone. 

It came all too soon as she murmured something in her date’s ear and walked off alone in the direction of the restrooms, her pace slow and leisurely as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

Xander trailed behind her, careful to keep her in sight. She slipped inside the ladies room and he paused but a moment before following. 

“Are you some sort of perv, or can you not read the sign? This here’s the ladies room, asshole.” 

Xander couldn’t help but smile at Faith’s comment; she’d not lost one bit of her sass. She appeared unconcerned at his appearance, continuing to powder her nose without even glancing in his direction. 

“Sorry. It’s just— I’ve always wondered what they looked like inside, and I couldn’t resist.” 

He watched as her head whipped around, her eyes widening in surprise. One delicate brow arched when he locked the door. 

“You locked the door? Xander! I’m shocked.” Her expression went from mocking to calculating as she took in his appearance. Africa had chiseled away at his soft, bulky exterior, leaving behind a slimmed down version of his pre-Sunnydale destruction self. Apparently she liked what she saw and licked her lips, purring, “Are you hoping for a little action, lover boy?”  

Xander’s eye was drawn to the countertop as she ran her hand along it as if assessing its feasibility as a place to fuck. He couldn’t prevent the sudden flaring of his nostrils as he imagined the two of them together, just like she’d hinted at. Her dress hitched around her waist, her legs wrapped around his back as he pounded away at her. 

He had to physically shake himself to dispel the fantasy. Smiled ruefully at her knowing expression as she stared at his crotch. 

“Gotta hand it to you, Faith. You know just what to say to get a guy’s motor revving.” It didn’t help matters that he remembered what it was like with her – even after all this time. He’d lost his virginity to the girl standing before him, and it had been perfect. Then she’d kicked him out of bed and shoved him half dressed out of her motel room. Their next encounter, she’d nearly choked him to death. 

He’d thought he could get through to her by talking, which had led to sex, more so by her than him; he knew better than to make that mistake this time. 

Or so he thought.

“Look, as much fun as I’m _not_ having rehashing our history together, that’s not why I’m here.”  

“Aww… and here I was, just getting warmed up. Sure I can’t change your mind? We can probably squeeze in a quickie before I have to get back to my date.” 

Xander didn’t move as she sauntered over to his side and ran a hand down his chest and cupped his erection. 

“Faith,” he practically growled.

“Mmm… is this for me?” 

He closed his eye and stifled a groan as she yanked his zipper down and wormed her hand inside his pants. His hand closed around her wrist, wanting – _needing_ – to stop her; this wasn’t what he came here for. But then she closed her hand around his dick and gave him a quick jerk. 

“Faith…” 

Her name was a curse, torn from his lips. He silently damned her for doing what she was even as he yanked her hand away and bore her back to the counter. His hand gripped the back of her neck and he smashed his lips to hers, thrust his tongue in her mouth when she moaned.  

They finally crashed into the edge of the counter and Xander tore his mouth away to nibble on her throat. His hands went to work on raising her dress up around her hips, not surprised in the least when his hands didn’t encounter any underwear. Wouldn’t be the thing to have panty lines showing, now would it?  

Faith’s hands weren’t idle either, practically yanking the button loose on his dress slacks so she could shove them down around his thighs. He felt the cool air against his groin and tried to stop what was surely madness on their part. His protests fell on deaf ears, however. 

His ex was too caught up in the maelstrom of their fucking to listen to his pleas. She took him in hand and yanked him forward; her legs came up to grip either side of his waist as she rubbed his dick against her pussy.  

Xander gave up then as need took over. He started thrusting against her, determinedly ignoring her amused chuckle.   

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” he demanded when she continued her teasing. 

“Wow! Look who’s grown a pair.”  

She laughed and Xander yanked himself free of her grip, ignoring the little moue of protest her lips made. 

“Not all I’ve grown,” he growled as he shoved her back onto the counter. Her head connected with the mirror but he didn’t care – she didn’t seem to either, given her Cheshire-like grin. Faith always did like it rough. Before Africa, he would have been appalled by his behavior. Sex was supposed to be fun, an expression of love, not anger. Now, though, he gave Faith what she seemed to want. 

He flipped her over onto her stomach and shoved her face against the counter. His hand slid into her hair and he sent hairpins flying as he gripped it tight with his fist. His other shoved her skirts out of his way until her ass was exposed to his gaze. He took his dick in hand and lined himself up with her pussy.  

There was no gentleness as he thrust forward, hard enough to send her head crashing into the mirror again. Her grunts mingled with his own as he set up a bruising pace. His hand dug into her hip hard enough to leave bruises, though he knew they wouldn’t last beyond the next day with her slayer healing.  

“This what you wanted, Faith?” he asked, his voice cruel. “Taking it from behind like a bitch in heat.” 

“Fuck. You.” she ground out between his thrusts. 

“Got it backwards, Faithy. I’m the one fucking you. And you like it, don’t you? Like that you don’t have to look me in the eye. Well guess what?” he snarled as he dragged her head up by her hair and forced her to look at him in the mirror. “I’m. Right. Here.” 

Their eyes locked and he watched as she glared at him.  

She could have easily fought him off; he was no match for her slayer strength. But she didn’t. And he smiled at her in the mirror, a cold smile the likes of which she’d never seen. He felt her stiffen momentarily in shock, then a shudder went through her and he felt her pussy close like a vise around his dick. 

“Xander…” she moaned. 

“Want to come?” 

“Yes,” she hissed. 

A knock sounded at the door and Faith groaned. 

“Xander, hurry!” 

Xander increased his pace as one hand slipped down to rub her clitoris.  

A knock came again, louder this time. There was a distinct sound of keys rattling and a male voice calling out if anyone was inside. They had a minute, maybe two, before the door opened and they were found out.

Just the thought of being caught was enough to send Xander over the edge; he bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting and thrust against her backside as his release washed over him.  

Faith’s wail of denial rang in his ears and she pounded her fists against the counter in frustration when he pulled out of her and rubbed himself against her ass. Then he stepped back and reached for his pants.  

“Damn you!” she cried, just as the lock being freed sounded in the otherwise quiet bathroom.  

Xander retreated to one of the stalls and missed seeing Faith lean away from the counter and let her dress fall down around her legs. He heard the water being turned on as the door opened. Heard her mumble her excuses about not feeling well to the security guard and give a good show of attempting to throw up into the sink.  

“Sorry, ladies. It’ll be just a moment longer,” the guard stammered out and Xander bit his lip as his announcement was met with several groans and a few raised voices as the door was pulled shut. 

He took a moment to right his clothes and then stepped out to see Faith trying to repair the damage to her hair, only to give up and pull it free so that it settled around her shoulders in a cascade of soft waves. 

Personally, he liked it better like that. It made her appear less harsh, less cold. 

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She bristled at his touch, reminding him of a cat with its back up. Her eyes shot daggers at him in the mirror. 

“Bastard.” 

“Tsk. Tsk,” he murmured as he ran his hands up and down her bare arms. He leaned down and kissed her neck, chuckling at the shiver that went through her. “Catcha later, Faith.”

Xander stepped back and walked towards the exit. He’d heard the guard mention another bathroom on the other side of the museum and took a chance that he could slip out unnoticed. He paused, his hand on the doorknob. 

“I’d lose the Angel look-a-like, if I were you. The guy’s bad news and I’d hate for you to get caught in the crossfire.” 

He delivered his message without bothering to turn around then opened the door and stepped outside. There was a lone woman waiting, her arms crossed over her chest, who muttered, “Get a room,” before she pushed away from the wall and brushed past him to slip through the open door.  

Xander pulled out his cell phone and punched in Willow’s phone number as he walked towards the entrance; it was picked up on the second ring. 

“I’ve done all I can,” he told his friend, not bothering with formalities. 

“Do you think she’ll listen? Do you think she knows?” 

“Not sure, _and_ … not sure.” 

“Xander…” Willow whined. 

“What?” he snapped.  

He was still mad at his friends for sending him to deal with Faith in the first place. Now, with what had transpired in the bathroom, he could feel his temper flare up again. There’d been a reason he didn’t want this particular assignment but no one had listened to him.  

Faith brought out the worst in him because she wouldn’t let him do anything else.  

Guilt made his voice unnaturally harsh as he told Willow that he’d delivered his message to the Slayer and it was time to move forward with their plan. Either Faith would heed his warning, or she’d be gunned down in the crossfire. He couldn’t let long-buried feelings for the girl influence his actions. Frank Templeton couldn’t be allowed to perform his spell and create a hellmouth where the law offices of Wolfram & Hart once stood. 

“I’ll be there in a few hours with the coven,” Willow told him. “I just have to finish gathering the things we’ll need for the binding spell.” 

“Fine. I’ll be in my room at the Hilton. I’m gonna get a few hours sleep.” 

He hung up before Willow could say goodbye. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

When he got to the mansion to scout things out for Willow and the others, he knew something was wrong. Some sixth sense was telling him to get inside, right now, and he raced up the steps and slammed through the front door. 

The eerie silence caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He went from room to room on the first floor trying to figure out what it was that was driving his Hellmouth instincts crazy.  

The double doors at the end of the hallway stood ajar and Xander hurried forward and threw them all the way open.  

It looked like World War III had been waged inside the room. There wasn’t an intact piece of furniture left standing. He took note of the hieroglyphics made from blood written on the walls. Apparently Frank had decided to start the ritual early. 

A faint moan sounded off to his right and Xander crossed the room warily. His jaw dropped upon spying the broken body of the Slayer beneath a downed bookshelf.  

“Faith!” he shouted as he rushed forward. It took him several minutes before he was able to get the shelf unit and books off her body and he winced when he got a good look at her. 

“Faith,” he murmured, drawing her into his arms with a tenderness that spoke volumes. 

She moaned in pain and it was the sweetest sound he ever heard; it meant she was still alive. He rose awkwardly to his feet, her body held tenderly against his chest, and started out of the room. Before he left, his eye swept the place one last time. As he did so, he spotted the body of Frank Templeton with a dagger sticking out of his forehead lying among the debris. 

“Dammit, Faith,” he muttered under his breath as he strode swiftly from the room and out of the mansion. “Why do you think you have to do everything yourself?” 

She didn’t answer him, of course – probably wouldn’t have even if she could; she took stubborn pride to a whole new level.  

Xander hurried as much as he dared, balancing his need to reach his car with all possible haste with the severity of Faith’s injuries. Getting the door to the back seat opened proved awkward, and actually getting Faith settled on the seat, even more so. But he managed it, taking care to be as gentle as possible. 

“Willow,” he barked into his cell phone as soon as she answered. 

“Faith’s hurt. She took out Frank Templeton. You need to get here. Now!” He couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice. “I’m leaving the mansion and am on my way back to my hotel room. Meet me there.” 

Tears blurred his vision as he floored it. 

“Don’t you die on me, Faith! Don’t you _dare_ die on me!” 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Xander came awake with a start at feeling the person stretched out next to him begin to stir.  

“Ugh! Someone get the number of that bus?” Faith groaned pitifully. 

“Shhh….” Xander murmured as he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. “You were hurt pretty badly and while Willow’s spell healed your broken bones, she couldn’t do anything about the pain. Well, except to give you these.” 

He leaned over her and snagged the prescription pain pills his friend had acquired. 

“Gimme.” 

“Let me get you some water. I’ll be right back.”

Xander threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. He could feel Faith’s eyes on him as he crossed the room to the bathroom, clad only in a pair of boxers, to retrieve a glass of water.  

“Here.” He offered Faith two pills as he sat on the edge of the bed and helped her sit up to take them. 

“Thanks,” she murmured when she finished and Xander nodded, though he didn’t look her in the eye.  

“Let’s get you back in bed. You need to rest.” 

She suffered his fussing, for once, as he resettled the covers around her shoulders. Then he climbed in beside her and curled around her, one arm resting lightly over her stomach, the other he slipped under her neck for her to use as a pillow. 

“Xander? What are you doing?” Faith choked out around the pain. 

“What does it look like?” 

“It looks like you’re holding me.” 

“Well, then, that’s what I’m doing.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why are you holding me?” 

“Because I feel like it.” 

“You feel like it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Do I have to have a reason?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because.” 

There was several minutes of silence and then, “Xander?” 

“What?” 

“Because…?” she prompted. 

“Because I’m keeping you, that’s why. Now, shut up and go to sleep.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay? You mean you’re not going to argue with me?” Xander asked, surprised. 

“Nope.” Faith smiled and relaxed against the body holding her. 

“Okay. Good.” Xander buried his nose in her hair and closed his eye. “Sleep.” 

“Sleep,” Faith agreed. 

The End


End file.
